1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer equipment having a prompt access function, and more particularly to a computer equipment and method that does not need to mount restore points in advance, while unlimited restore points can simultaneously be accessed at once.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional backup/recovery softwares often create recovery points to backup data in a computer system for restoring the computer system to a state of creating the recovery points. For example, the conventional backup/recovery software, such as the Goback software developed by Adaptec Corporation, adopt a dynamic backup technique in creating recovery points. The valid data is backed up prior to making changes to the data. Such Goback software developed by Adaptec Corporation can restore the computer system to a previous state, in accordance with the backed up data, from a current state.
The conventional backup/recovery software must mount every recovery points before such recovery points can be accessed. Each recovery point is mounted as a logical drive respectively, and attach to the computer system, so as to make available for access. Users can access every logical drive in order to access every file contained in the corresponding recovery point. These recovery points can make users to preview the contents of the recovery point prior to restoring the computer system.
Prior to viewing the previous created recovery points, these recovery points have to be mounted as logical drives. Meanwhile, these recovery points should be loaded into a main memory.
However, these recovery points can't be viewed simultaneously. The reason is that the operating system (OS) can only support twenty-six drives at most, that is, from A to Z, Accordingly, the conventional backup/recovery software only allow users to view twenty-three recovery points at one time for drives A, B and C means A disk, B disk and C disk, located in the computer system. Moreover, these limited recovery points are indirect in checking to make users mis-operated.
In other words, every recovery point created by the conventional backup/recovery software has to be loaded into a main memory while the recovery points are mounted as the logical drives. The recovery points are loaded and executed with operating system (OS) intervention. This is done before the recovery points are previewed, and system resources are wasted consequently.
In addition, the users can even though preview the contents of the recovery point, however, users cannot realize whether the computer system can be booted or not if the computer system is restored to a certain state of creating the recovery points. Furthermore, this operation can only be implemented in the Windows operating system. Providing that the Windows operating system cannot be booted, the preview operation cannot be implemented.